Human to Vampire
by FantasyLover91
Summary: In one night Bella loses her friends in a vampire attack and gets changed into one herself. She runs away from them and is rescued by two vampires and is taken to a safe place. Bella soon meets Bree who has a past of her own and discovers her own powers and soon realizes that the same vampire who attacked her is still after her. Will she be able to defeat him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Human to Vampire

Chapter 1

_Note: This isnt an actual fanfic. Its one of my own stories. All I did was just change the names of the characters around. Enjoy_

Bella was walking with her friends Lauren, Jessica and Angela to the park over the weekend.

Bella's parents were on a holiday so she decided to invite her friends over.

Jessica stopped when she noticed four boys looking there way.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about those boys." Jessica explained. "There staring at us strangely and its creeping me out."

Bella looked over to them and nodded. "Yeah so do I."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh please you guys are such worry warts. There harmless. Now come on let's go to the swings."

As they got to the swings the group of boys walked over to them.

One of the boys walked over to Bella who was standing next to Bella. "Hi gorgeous I'm Felix and what's your name?"

Bella ignored him.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Her name is Bella. And my other friends are Jessica and Angela. I'm Lauren."

Felix smiled. "Nice to meet you all. These are my friends Laurent, Riley and James."

Felix grinned at Bella. "So you want to go out with me cutie?"

"No thank you." Bella replied as she turned to her friends. "We have to go."

They nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Bella, Lauren, Jessica and Angela were getting ready for bed.

They were laughing about something when Angela heard scratching at the window.

"What is that?" she asked as she went to the window.

She screamed a second later.  
As she backed away from the window Bella, Lauren and Jessica saw what had startled her.

Felix, Laurent, Riley and James were on the other side of the window.

Bella backed away as Felix opened the window and climbed in.

Felix smiled at them and turned to Laurent, Riley and James. "You know what to do."

Riley, Laurent and James nodded and walked up to the girls and bit into their necks.

Jessica's scream was cut off as Riley broke her neck and began to drink her blood.

Angela didn't get to scream as Laurent ripped her neck open and drank her blood.

James walked to Lauren and jabbed her through the chest with his hand and when it came out he was holding her heart.

He threw the heart to the ground as she fell to the ground her eyes were wide in shock and James put his lips to her neck and drank her blood.

Bella gasped as she turned back to Felix.

She now realized what they were then.

"You're….. Your vampires."

Felix nodded. "You should have accepted my offer when you had the chance and now you'll pay. Although you're not going to die like your friends are. You're going to become one of us."

"No. I don't want to become one of you." she said as Felix walked over to her.

He chuckled. "You don't have a choice."

He threw her to the ground and bit into her neck.

He held her arms above her head.

Bella screamed in pain and tried to get Felix off her.

"You can't shake me off. When I'm done with you you'll become one of us."

As Felix had more of Bella's blood her eyes slowly closed.

Felix chuckled as he put his arm to her mouth and made her bite down.

Blood trickled down into her mouth.

"That should do it." Felix said. "In a matter of minutes she should wake."

A few seconds later Bella slowly woke.

"Welcome to your new life." Felix said.

Bella looked to her friends lying on the ground.

They were dead.

"No!" she screamed. "My friends!"

"You're coming with us now." Felix said.

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm never going with you."

"You don't have a choice." Felix said. "Where are you going to go? You can't stay here."

Bella hissed. "Watch me." She said as she jumped out of the window.

"Should we follow her?" Riley asked.

Felix shook his head and smiled. "No we'll let her go. For now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella ran through the forest as fast as she could go. 'My friends. I can't believe that there gone. What will I do now? I can't go back home.' She stopped and sat against a tree and put her head into her knees and started to cry.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her.

She looked up to see two men staring down at her.

Bella growled as she stood to defend herself.

"It's alright." One of the men said. "We are not here to hurt you."

Bella hissed as she glared at them. "If you're not here to hurt me then tell me who are you."

"My name is Edward and this is Jasper. We want to help you Bella."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"We've been keeping an eye on you. As we have with Felix." Jasper said.

"You've been keeping an eye on Felix and his friends?" Bella said.

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop them before it was too late!" Bella yelled. "You could have stopped him before he killed my friends."

"Because we couldn't interfere." Jasper said. "Felix is too powerful."

"How powerful?"

Edward sighed. "We can answer your questions later. For now we need to take you somewhere that's safe for our kind. Follow us."

Bella nodded as she walked off with them.

They arrived at a large boarding school and found that there was someone waiting for them.

"Hello Headmaster Cullen." Edward said.

He nodded as he looked to Bella. "Hello Edward. Is this the girl?"

Edward nodded. "Yes she's the one."

He sighed. "We are sorry for what Felix has done to you and your friends. Welcome to the vampire boarding school. Edward can you show her to her dorm."

Edward nodded and turned to Bella and said. "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella followed Edward to a door.

He stopped and turned. "This is your room." He said as he opened the door.

Bella noticed that there was someone sitting on a bed.

"Hello Bree." Edward said.

She nodded. "Hello Edward. Who this this?"

"This is Bella." Edward replied. "She recently became a vampire from Felix."

Bree gasped. "Felix."

Edward nodded. "I'll leave her with you." He said as he closed the door.

Bree smiled and patted the bed. "Come and join me."

As Bella sat on the bed Bree hugged her. "It's alright I know how you feel."

Bella shook her head. "No you don't know how I feel. Felix killed my friend's right in front of me."

Bree sighed. "Actually I do know what you feel."

Bella turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Bree took a deep breath before saying. "Once a long time ago Felix was my boyfriend."

Bella gasped. "Is that really true?"

Bree nodded. "Yes. It was back in 1760 when I met him. I was part of a rich family and he was also part of a wealthy family. We fell in love straight away but I didn't know then that his family was vampires. Soon we were married. His family told him that once we were married that he had to change me and that is what he did. I found out the hard way what he truly was. That night after our wedding when I was sleeping I felt something against my neck and when I looked over to Felix I saw blood dripping from his mouth. I screamed and jumped off the bed. 'You're a vampire.' I said. He nodded. 'Yes love and now you know the truth about who or what I am. And you're about to become one of us. Don't bother screaming because no one can hear us.' He ended up getting behind me and pushing me towards the bed and put my arms above my head. He smiled at me then bit into my neck. As I grew weaker he let go of my arms and drank more of my blood. After my eyes closed he put his arm to my mouth and made me drink his blood." She explained. "After a few minutes my eyes opened and Felix smiled at me. 'Welcome to your new life as a vampire my dear.'"

"How did you get away?" Bella asked.

Bree smiled. "I kicked him into the wall with my new strength and ran out the door."

"I'm sorry." Bella replied. "I didn't know."

"It's fine." Bree replied. "At least I got some powers with my transformation."

Bella titled her head in confusion. "Powers?"

Bree nodded. "Once you change into a vampire you get some powers along with it. My powers are ice. You'll figure out what your powers are soon enough."

Later After her lessons Bella went to walk around the school.

She sighed. 'It's my fault that my friends died. If I didn't ask for them to come over then they would be alive right about now.'

"Bella." Came a voice.

Bella looked around confused. "Where did that voice come from?"

Suddenly she saw a figure standing before her.

She gasped. "Angela?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

When she looked again the space was empty.

'Maybe I'm seeing things.'

"Bella?" came a new voice.

Bella turned to see Edward standing behind her.

"Oh hey Edward." Bella said.

"Come and take a walk with me." He said.

Bella nodded and walked off with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They sat underneath a tree.

"So how are you fitting into your new life?"

Bella sighed. "I'm not sure."

Edward looked down. "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Bella turned to Edward. "How were you turned?"

"It was in 1874 when I was turned." Edward explained. "I was dying of a terrible disease when I met Felix."

Bella gasped. "Felix!"

Edward nodded. "He told me that I could live if he helped me. I agreed because I didn't want to die yet. I didn't realize what he was going to do until he held my hands down and bit into my neck. I was too weak from my illness to fight back and in minutes I had died. When I woke I found that I was a vampire. 'Welcome to your new life.' Felix said as he left."

"What's your power?" Bella asked.

"My powers are force fields, super speed, fire and water."

Later Bella sat on her bed thinking about what she saw today.

'Was that really Angela or was I just seeing things?'

The door opened and Bree walked in.

She smiled. "Hey how are you doing?"

Bella shrugged. "Fine I guess." She said as she looked down. "But I think I'm seeing things."

Bree frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think I saw one of my dead friends today."

Bree laughed. "Maybe you're just going crazy."

Bella laughed with her. "Maybe your right."

The next day Bella was walking around the school when suddenly she stopped in her tracks.

There were two figures standing before her.

She gasped. "Lauren, Jessica."

Jessica gave her a sad smile.

"Bella." Came a voice.

Bella turned to see Edward standing behind her.

He was staring wide eyed at her friends.

"You see them too?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. "Just." He said as he watched as the ghosts disappeared. "This must be one of your powers. To see and communicate with ghosts."

Bella nodded. "I think that there trying to tell me something."

"Yes it would appear so."

Later…..

"So do you like anyone here at this school?" Bree asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes I like Edward."

Bree giggled. "Yes he is cute isn't he?"

Bella nodded again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Bree went to open it.

Edward was standing in the doorway.

He smiled. "Can Bella take a walk with me?"

Bella nodded and walked out the door.

"Is everything ok Edward?" Bella said.

He sighed. "I've got something to tell you Bella."

"What is it?"

"I like you." Edward said. "I mean I really like you."

"I….. I really like you as well Edward."

"Aww isn't that sweet." Came a voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They turned to see Felix standing behind them.

They both gasped. "Felix!"

He chuckled. "Ah Edward long time no see."

"What do you want Felix?" Bella asked.

He chuckled. "Isn't it obvious Bella? It's you that I want."

"Why do you want me for?"

"You're special. Along with your power to see ghosts you also have the power to put spark like electricity into your hands and throw them at people. That's why I turned you."

Edward stood in front of Bella to protect her. "You will not have her."

Felix chuckled. "I'm afraid that you don't have a choice."

He closed his eyes and a second later his body was consumed in electricity.

Edward gasped. "He's powerful. No wonder vampires everywhere fear him."

Felix put a ball of electricity in his hands and threw it at Edward.

It hit him and knocked him to the ground knocking him unconscious.

Bella gasped and kneeled down next to Edward and shook him gently. "Edward wake up."

Felix chuckled. "He won't wake for a while."

Bella gasped and stood. "If you want me then you have to have to fight me."

Felix sighed. "That's something I really wish to avoid."

Bella glared at him. "You have no choice. I'm never going with you." Bella raised her hands and sparks began to appear.

She threw it at Felix but he dodged it.

He chuckled. "You'll have to be much quicker than that."

He raised his hands and lightening began to form again.

Felix threw it at Bella.

She tried to dodge it but the lightening was too fast for her.

It ended up hitting her and knocking her unconscious.

Felix chuckled and walked over to Bella and put her over his shoulder and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Felix placed Bella on a chair and tied her arms, legs and torso with rope.

A second later Bella slowly woke.

"Ah welcome Bella my dear."

Bella immediately tried to struggle out of the ropes. "Why can't I get free?"

Felix chuckled. "Your strength hasn't fully come to you yet. When you're new to this life your true strength and speed doesn't come to you until a month after your transformation."

"What do you want from me Felix?"

"I already explained to you what I want." Felix said. "Your special and I want you to join me."

"Never." Bella replied. "You killed my friends so I'll never join you."

Felix sighed. "Too bad I guess I'll have to change your mind."

Electricity began to pour into his hands.

He touched Bella's shoulder and electricity poured into her.

Bella screamed in pain as she thrashed about in her chair.

"Stop!" Bella screamed. "Please make it stop!"

"You can make it stop anytime Bella." Felix said. "All you need to do is to join me."

"Felix!" came a voice.

Felix turned to see Edward and Bree standing behind them.

"Let her go Felix." Bree said.

Felix smiled. "Ah it's good to see you again Bree my love."

Bree glared at him. "You know that's not what I am to you now. You were only using me for your own accord."

Felix grinned. "That's true."

"Let her go Felix." Edward said.

Felix shook his head. "I'm afraid that I can't do that. But if you really want her so badly come and fight me."

"Bree get to Bella while I fight Felix." Edward whispered.

Bree nodded. "Ok just be careful."

"I will."

Edward raised his hands and a fire ball began to form right in front of him.

Felix laughed. "Do you think that will be enough to stop me?"

Edward nodded. "I believe so." He threw it at Felix but he dodged it.

Felix chuckled. "I'm too fast for you."

"No you're not." Edward said. "I can beat you."

He made another fireball.

Felix sighed. "I guess you don't know about my other power. I can reflect anything that comes my way."

He raised his hand as the fireball came flying towards him.

Sure enough it reflected off him and went back to Edward and hit him hard and knocked him to the ground.

As Bree untied Bella she ran over to Edward).

"Are you alright?"

Edward nodded. "I'm fine. Bella you're the only one that can stop him."

"I…. I don't think I can." Bella replied.

"Yes you can." Came a voice.

Bella turned. "Who said that?"

"We did."

Bella gasped.

Jessica, Lauren and Angela were standing behind her.

"My friends."

Jessica gave her a sad smile. "We all believe in you Bella."

"It's not your fault that we died." Angela said. "So don't blame yourself."

Bella nodded and turned back to Felix. "I hope this works." She said as she raised her hands.

The sparks began to form into a big ball right in front of her.

She smiled at Felix. "You won't be able to dodge this or reflect it. Edward, Bree put your ice, water and fire into it."

They nodded and ice, fire and water appeared in the spark ball.

Bella realised it and threw it towards Felix.

He tried to reflect it but it didn't work this time.

It was too big for him to reflect it back to her.

It ended up hitting him and destroying him.

Bella gasped. "We did it. He's gone."

Edward kissed Bella on the lips. "I love you."

Bella smiled. "As do I."

She turned to her friends. "Thank you for everything my friends."

Jessica's sad smile turned into a grin.

Lauren smiled. "We'll be watching you." She said as she disappeared along with Jessica and Angela.

"Let's go back to school." Bree said.

Edward and Bella nodded as they walked out the building.

The end.


End file.
